We are studying the structures of enzymes important as catalysts in organic chemistry or as anti-cancer targets. To understand their mechanism of action and interaction with ligands we are interested in determining their three-dimensional x-ray structure. In order to determine these structures, we would like to perform MAD experiments to obtain initial phase information, which is only possible at a synchrotron x-ray radiation source.